


That Song That We Used To Make Love To

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of intercrural sex, New York Mets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Once the afterglow wears off, Jacob feels embarrassed about rubbing one out while thinking about his ex.





	That Song That We Used To Make Love To

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard “That Song That We Used To Make Love To” by Carrie Underwood, the first thought that I had was, “This is 100% Jake’s song about Matt.”
> 
> It’s Matt’s birthday and I wanted to write some Matt/Jake, so I decided to go with the fic idea I’ve had since September.
> 
> One day I’ll get over these two, but today is not that day, LOL!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this!

* * *

_You got a kiss I still taste_

_And I feel your lips from miles away_

_**Make Out With Me- Maren Morris** _

* * *

Sometimes when Jake can’t sleep, he puts his headphones in and turns on some music. He currently has his playlist on shuffle as he stares at his ceiling helplessly. His body is exhausted, but he can’t get his mind to shut off for some reason. Jake flips his pillow over and he turns onto his left side hoping that will make him more comfortable and that he’ll eventually be lulled to sleep. He’s so focused on his insomnia that he doesn’t immediately notice as the slow, seductive intro of “Raining on Sunday” by Keith Urban starts playing.

Jacob blushes despite the fact that he’s alone. He knows that he should delete the song from his playlist or at the very least not play it anymore because of the memories associated with it. There’s no way for him to hear the song without thinking about Matt because it was _their_ song. There was a rain delay during a game on Sunday against the Pirates in 2015. It was of course Matt’s idea to find a private room in the visitor’s clubhouse to fuck around in. Ever since then, “Raining on Sunday” became their song. Jake’s eyes close and his right hand makes its way into his boxers almost on its own volition. He still remembers everything about their encounter like it was yesterday.

* * *

“ _I’m bored,” Jake complained._

“ _We can find somewhere private to go and have some fun,” Matt suggested._

_Jacob turned red. “Matt, that’s not what I meant!”_

“ _I know, but you don’t hate the idea,” Matt pointed out._

_Their teammates were busy scrolling Twitter on their phones, playing cards, and doing various other activities so they didn’t pay any attention to two of their starting pitchers sneaking out. Matt found a storage room for them to go into. He locked the door behind them and then he lightly pushed Jake against it. He didn’t waste time running his fingers through Jacob’s hair as he kissed him. Matt had no idea how much time they actually had, but he knew he had to hurry things along._

* * *

Jake’s boxers are pooled at his ankles now as he replays that night at PNC Park. He licks his palm as he massages the head of his cock. Yeah, he knows that jerking off while thinking about his ex is a notoriously _bad_ idea. He can’t resist the temptation though. The silver lining is that he will probably have an easier time going to sleep after he gets off. He strokes himself slowly as the memories of that night flood his mind.

* * *

“ _Matt, we don’t have time to . . ._ _ **fuck**_ _,” Jacob’s sentence got interrupted by a moan._

“ _You’re right, Jake. We probably don’t have time to fuck. I think we have time for a BJ though,” Matt said as he dropped down to his knees._

_The sight of Matt on his knees killed any thoughts of protest. Matt on his knees was an unfair weapon that could be used against Jake at any time. He’d probably have falsely confessed to murder if he was told he could look down at Matt kneeling before him forever. Matt quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled Jacob’s baseball pants down just past his knees. He immediately took the tip into his mouth and Jake shivered. Both of them knew he wasn’t going to last very long._

* * *

It has been seven long months since Jacob last had Matt on his knees for him. He kicks his boxers the rest of the way off, so that he can spread his legs further. He’s completely hard and he’s way past the point of feeling shame about what he’s doing. Jake’s so deep in his memory of Matt’s mouth on him, that he swears he can actually _feel_ it. That mouth, his pretty green eyes, and those thick lashes looking up at him are still a deadly combination. He moans and he quivers just thinking about it.

* * *

_Jacob had gotten blow jobs from his past partners and he always enjoyed them. He never really_ _**craved** _ _them before Matt though. Like hand jobs, blow jobs used to just be a form of foreplay. Matt made sucking dick the entrée and not just an appetizer. Jake buried his fingers into Matt’s scalp as he swallowed more of his dick into his mouth. It didn’t take him long to show off his deep throating skills. Matt took him so deep that he could feel Jacob’s pubes brushing against his nose. Jake bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood because he wanted to stop himself from getting too loud._

* * *

Jacob keeps his lube and his sex toys right by his bed in a drawer. He quickly grabs his bottle of lube and the biggest dildo that he has. It doesn’t quite fill him up the same way that Matt does, but of course nothing and no one does. After a few moments of making sure it’s wet enough, Jake slowly slips it inside. His right hand is still wrapped around his cock as he fucks himself. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he remembers the adrenaline flowing through his body as Matt sucked him off in a semi-public place. It was the first time they had ever done anything like that.

* * *

_Jacob was grateful that he was leaning against a door because he wouldn’t have been able to stand upright otherwise. His legs felt like Jell-O as Matt gave him the blow job of a lifetime. Jake accidentally yanked too hard on a few strands of Matt’s hair as he got close to cumming. He couldn’t even properly apologize for almost pulling his boyfriend’s hair out because his brain had trouble forming words. His eyes wanted to close, but Jacob forced them to stay open. He never wanted to miss a minute of Matt staring up at him with unadulterated love and lust in his eyes. He always looked at Jake as if it was a privilege to have his dick in his mouth._

* * *

Despite the fact that Matt’s home stadium is over 2,700 miles away, Jacob is still hopelessly in love with him. They’re still friends and they still text and call each other frequently, but it’s not nearly enough. Jacob still _wants_ him in every possible way. All that he has left are their memories. The PNC Park memory is one of his favorites. Matt was working with an uncertain timeline because no one really knew when it was going to stop raining. He somehow managed to work slow and fast at the same time. Both of Jake's hands are now on the toy that he’s fucking himself with. He has really missed the feeling of having something inside him.

He remembers how desperate that he was to get his hands on Matt after watching him expertly swallow his cum. He kissed Matt almost aggressively, which was so out of character for him. Neither of them were wearing a watch and there wasn’t a clock in the room, so they had no real way of knowing how long they were gone. Jake’s oral skills weren’t quite as good back then, so he wanted to offer Matt something better. Matt’s erection was obvious in his pants and they had to do _something_ about it before they went back to their teammates.

* * *

“ _I want you right here, right now,” Jake told him._

“ _Shit, Jake! I want to fuck you right against that door, but I can’t. We don’t have any lube and—”_

_Jacob squeezes his thighs together. “Fuck me here.”_

“ _What? Are you sure?” Matt asked._

“ _Yes. My college roommate used to do it sometimes. It will be good, I promise,” Jake guaranteed._

* * *

Jacob remembers how the cold steel door felt against his face as he was pressed against it. Matt had one hand on Jake's lower back and one on his hip as he fucked his thighs. He made sure to rub against Jake’s balls and the underside of his dick with every thrust. He was a bit over sensitive from his earlier orgasm, but it still felt amazing. The fact that Matt was still trying to make sure he felt pleasure meant everything to him. Feeling Matt’s breath on his neck and hearing him tell him how good that he felt is still so fresh in his mind. His thighs tingle as if he can still feel Matt’s cock in between them.

Jake’s sweating and out of breath as he plunges his toy in as deeply as he can. He pushes the tip against his prostate and that makes his toes curl. Matt nibbled on his ear right before he came and the memory of that is all that it takes for Jacob to do the same. His entire body trembles as he unabashedly calls out Matt’s name. He wipes off his abs with a Kleenex and then he gently removes the toy. Jake eventually makes his way to the bathroom to better clean himself and the dildo. Once the afterglow wears off, Jacob feels embarrassed about rubbing one out while thinking about his ex.

* * *

Jacob can’t help but to laugh at the irony when a few days later, the Mets spring training game against the Marlins gets rained out. He gets a little sad when he remembers that Matt is in Arizona with the Angels, his new team. It’s the first spring training where Matt’s not around and he knows that he has to get used to it. He pulls out his phone later that night so that he can text Matt. To his surprise, he actually already has an unread message from Matt. He smirks when he sees that it’s just the umbrella raining emoji next to the eggplant one. At least Jake knows that he’s not the only one who’s still holding on tight to their memories.

**Author's Note:**

> The rain delay game referenced here was on 08/17/15 against Pittsburgh. 
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
